


Studio

by slingshot



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slingshot/pseuds/slingshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Jin Young and phone calls will be the death of Jae Bum. Jae Bum is a music producer, Jin Young is his muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studio

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Studio by Schoolboy Q

“Hey babe, how’s the musical coming along?” Jae Bum grins when he hears Jin Young’s quiet “Hello”.

 

_Jin Young looks up at Jae Bum sleepily, before squinting through his greasy bangs at the morning sunlight beaming through the glass window in their bedroom behind Jae Bum’s lying figure. One eye open, Jae Bum gets a mouthful of hair before he can open his mouth as Jin Young burrows further into Jae Bum’s warm embrace._

 

 “Absolutely _fine._ One of the main actors is down with food poisoning and our costumes got shipped to the wrong side of the country. I’m stressed out, the director’s stressed out, the whole cast is at our wits’ end.” Jin Young’s tone is a pitch higher than normal tonight, in evident distress.

 

_Jin Young runs his fingers through his mop of hair and groans in frustration. He huffs, grabs a surprised Jae Bum by his shirt collar and collides their lips together._

 

“You could say you’re about to have kittens.” Jae Bum smirks.

 

_Slow Sunday afternoons where they sit curled around each other on Jae Bum’s sofa watching whatever’s on television with Nora (Jae Bum’s pet cat) napping on the opposite side._

 

“Ugh, I hate you so much.”

 

_Jae Bum’s eyes crinkle and he gives Jin Young a wide-toothed smile, cracking ‘another lame ass joke’. Jin Young scrunches his nose in annoyance and shakes his head. Jin Young can’t help but smile at Jae Bum’s puppy eyes._

 

“I’ve missed you too, babe.” Jae Bum sing songs, still smiling.  

 

_The sandalwood scent of Jin Young’s cologne lingers in Jae Bum’s apartment, in his studio; the same way how Jin Young is constantly at the back of his mind._

 “How romantic, _Jeff_. I leave for 2 months and my boyfriend goes by another name now.”

 

_Jin Young is still wearing his stage make up, kohl-lined eyelids and dark eyelashes accentuate his smoldering gaze. Jae Bum thinks it might be the trick of the light that Jin Young’s eyes are glittering as well. But that thought is soon pushed aside. Jin Young is as breathtaking onstage as he is above Jae Bum, hands holding onto Jae Bum’s face._

“To be fair, it was Jackson’s idea.” Jae Bum shrugs.

 

_The way the skin around Jin Young’s eyes wrinkles when Jin Young laughs heartily at Jae Bum’s clumsiness._

“Of course, it was. Was ’You look better with no clothes on’ also Jackson’s idea, D’Soul?”

 

_Jin Young stares. Hard. Jin Young is unimpressed with Jae Bum puffing his cheeks and winking at Jin Young, in attempt to get off the hook. Unfortunately, it will not be so easy for Jae Bum._

“C’mon, Jin Young. Actually, it was my idea. But you know that’s not what I meant, although you do look better with no clothes on." Jae Bum leers.  

 

_Jin Young undresses achingly slow, hands caressing his own body the way Jae Bum’s would too if he was not being restrained to the bed post with furry pink handcuffs._

"I’ve missed you too, Jae Bum.”

 

_Jin Young’s deadpan tone resonates with disapproval when Jae Bum suggests they should adopt a pet together._

“I thought you were too busy with rehearsals to notice my new release.” Jae Bum sighs dramatically.

 

_The mattress dips, Jin Young slips into bed at 4am after his musical rehearsals finally end. Half awake, Jae Bum slings his arm around Jin Young’s waist, pulling them closer together._

“Wasn’t too busy to notice ’As soon as I touch down, she pull down my zipper’. Ugh, those lyrics, seriously.

 

_They have themselves locked in a tiny closet at a friend’s party where Jin Young was constantly stroking Jae Bum’s thigh and giving him knowing looks throughout. Jae Bum throws his head back and moans when Jin Young palms Jae Bum’s erection._

“You only act like that because they aren’t directed towards you.” Jae Bum idlingly swings his legs onto the control panel, never mind the thousands of dollars worth of sound equipment. 

 

_A beautiful, warm blush colours Jin Young’s cheeks when Jae Bum sings the lyrics he wrote for Jin Young’s birthday. As the lyrics start to turn risqué, Jae Bum’s matches it by lowering his voice. He starts kissing Jin Young’s flaming red ears._

“…………..”

 

_Jin Young blinks rapidly at Jae Bum’s earnest expression. Jae Bum has finally made Jin Young speechless._

“Hey, I’m just sitting in this studio trying to get to you baby.” Jae Bum leans back comfortably in his leather swivel chair.

_Jae Bum spends late nights cooped up in his studio until Jin Young decides he has enough. Jin Young pulls and drags a stressed Jae Bum to bed with a kiss on the cheek and promises of messy sheets, slick skin and hours of satisfaction._

 

“I just hope Jackson is capable of better lyrics. ”

_Jin Young rolls his eyes till Jae Bum can only see the whites of Jin Young’s eyes after hearing about another chaos Jae Bum and Jackson have gotten themselves into._

 

“Yeah, there’s probably ten songs about Mark’s dick in the this place.” Jae Bum skims through one of the many scattered pieces of lyrics strewn all over the control panel.

 

_Jae Bum leans his head on Jin Young’s shoulder. The couple looks on amusingly at Mark and Jackson continuing their dance of sexual tension._

“Are you still in the studio at this hour?”

 

_They have fried chicken take-out at 1am, sitting cross-legged in the studio. Jin Young absentmindedly licks his fingers, lips covered with grease. Jae Bum cannot help but stare. Jae Bum loves his fried chicken but maybe not as much as his love for the man who obtained said fried chicken in the dead of the night for him._

“I just need another track for my mix tape to finish it but I’ve been stuck in a rut these few days.” Jae Bum’s eyebrows crease into a frown.  

 

_Jae Bum’s initial nervousness is slowly ebbed away by Jin Young’s reassuring touches and gentle teasing. Jae Bum looks hopefully at him. Jin Young gives him a firm nod._

“Aw man. Can I hear the instrumental?”

 

_There is a playlist in Jin Young’s iPod that he thinks Jae Bum has no idea of that contains all of Jae Bum’s produced music._

 

Jae Bum swings his legs off the control panel and selects the track. He puts the phone on speaker and props it against the various buttons on the panel. The drums kick in followed by the repetitive beats filling the once quiet studio.

 

“Na na na, la la la.”

 

Jae Bum raises his eyebrows in surprise at Jin Young’s adlib. He starts bobbing his head along the beat.

 

_Jae Bum starts humming the first lines of Brown Sugar and Jin Young joins in without any prompting, hitting the right notes with his theater training. Their voices harmonize, Jin Young’s pristine, clear voice blending in with Jae Bum’s airy, lower pitch in a sudden duet. The way Jin Young’s plump, pink lips form a perfect O shape during the chorus might be one of the many reasons why Jae Bum loves that song._

 

“Because you’re an angel out of heaven, have a man prayin’.” Jae Bum freestyles a line then hastily grabs a blank paper to scribble it down. Jae Bum starts writing line after line to the background of Jin Young’s slight static voice combined with the track blasting on repeat.

 

_Jin Young looks up and down Jae Bum’s body with a predatory gaze. Jin Young’s lips turn upwards and he bites his lower lip. Jin Young’s eyes are locked on Jae Bum._

 “See, you’re getting there! Those Victoria Secret wings would look pretty good on me, I bet.”

 

_Jin Young in garters and stockings is unexpected but not unwelcomed. Jin Young sashays towards Jae Bum, fluttering his eyelashes. Jin Young gently strokes Jae Bum’s jawline before lifting Jae Bum’s chin to close Jae Bum’s gaping mouth._

Jae Bum puts down his pen and readjusts his snapback.

 

_Jin Young spins Jae Bum’s swivel chair around, catching Jae Bum off guard. He skillfully straddles Jae Bum, hips swiveling and grinding down on Jae Bum’s clothed erection. Jin Young hungrily kisses Jae Bum, knocking the chair against the control panel._

 “Truth is, I wish that it was you in this booth that I’m playing with. All night layin’ verses though, I rather it was you that I’d lay with.” Jae Bum reads off the paper, voice an octave lower.

“Jae Bum-ah…”

 

The studio feels seemingly warmer suddenly. Jae Bum takes off his jacket.

 

_Jin Young feathers kisses along Jae Bum’s defined jawline, biting and sucking on Jae Bum’s neck enough to bruise. Hot fingers trail Jae Bum’s sensitive collarbones then slowly trace out the patterns of Jae Bum’s tattoos on his biceps._

 

“Kiss you anywhere you want while the record playing.” Jae Bum rubs small circles on his arms with one hand, the other slowly inching up his thigh.

 

_Jin Young sits at the piano wearing only Jae Bum’s white shirt. His long, slender fingers caress the black and white piano keys with the same expertise like his grip on Jae Bum’s cock later on._

 

“Jae Bum, I need you with me.”

 

Jae Bum tugs down his sweatpants, his erection strains against his underwear. He takes out his cock, precum already forming at the head.

 

_Jin Young has his legs wrapped around Jae Bum’s waist, moaning and sucking on Jae Bum’s fingers. Jae Bum thrusts into Jin Young. Jae Bum can hardly control himself from waking up the rest, the paper thin walls proving a challenge._

Jae Bum runs his fingers over the same spots where Jin Young’s hand had fit and applies the same pressure there. He strokes his cock slowly.

 

“Put my tongue in different places, play a game of operation.” Jae Bum breathes out. He leans forward, forehead meeting the controls.  

 

_Jae Bum kneads Jin Young’s firm, pale ass with his hands. Jae Bum licks around Jin Young’s hole teasingly then pushes a finger into the tightness. Jin Young mewls, muffled by his face covered in the pillows._

 

Jae Bum fists his length, pumping in hurried strokes, giving it the friction he desperately needs and the tight heat he misses.  

“I’ll make you go down on your knees.”

 

_Jin Young pushes off Jae Bum’s beanie, grasping tightly onto Jae Bum’s hair when Jae Bum licks a stripe down Jin Young’s cock, tonguing the slit at the head._

Jae Bum’s mouth waters. He licks his lips, his whole body on the edge.  

 

“Imma put your mouth up to microphone, gonna need some vocals on it.” Drops of perspiration start to form on Jae Bum’s temples.

 

_Jae Bum comes in spurts on Jin Young’s face. Jin Young’s pink tongue flicks out to taste. Jae Bum takes in the sight of Jin Young’s bruised, red lips, white fluid and saliva dripping down Jin Young’s chin._

 

“ J-Jin Young…….” Jae Bum pants.

 

“You love it when I take all of you at once, don’t you? Too bad I’m 2000 miles away here in New York.”

 

_Jae Bum’s got Jin Young backed up in a corner, mouth sucking on Jin Young’s tongue. Jin Young grinds his hardness against Jae Bum’s crotch, making small sounds of pleasure._

Jae Bum feels the familiar tightness in his abdomen and gasps when he reaches his climax. He comes, breathless and yet wanting so much more. 

 

“Fucking hate it when you’re such a tease.” Jae Bum breathes heavily.

 

_Jin Young crossing his arms across his chest, turning his back to face Jae Bum when Jae Bum kisses Jin Young’s neck._

“I’ll make it up to you when everything’s done here.”

 

Jae Bum suppresses the urge to immediately book a flight and lock Jin Young and himself away for a week.

 

“Park Jin Young, you will be the death of me.” Jae Bum snaps. He hears Jin Young respond in giggles.

 

After all, Jin Young is Jae Bum’s muse.

 

-

 

“Are you sure you can’t make it to my final show?”

 

“Sorry, the label’s got me in LA until I finish this tune for their latest darling.”

 

-

 

“Have you listened to my new track yet?”

 

“I just got home, wait a minute.”

 

“IM JAE BUM, OH MY GOD.”

 

“Open your front door.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Actual lyrics from tracks from Chris Brown's and Trey Songz's mixtape, the remix of 'Studio' and TeeFLii's '24 Hours'


End file.
